The Commander
'The Commander (Also known as "Techno Boy") '''is a chimera-robot created by Portal Master Porky and his Skylanders to annoy people and kill Portal Master Claus. He is based off of the fad of giving Claus a rediculous anime design in fanart. He was later killed in a battle with Claus. He was the main antagonist of the Claus and his Skylanders story ''From the Depths of DeviantART. He was known for falling in love with everyone and everything, since he was shipped with everyone in everything. He had a short lifespan, only living for a couple of days before he was killed by Claus' arm cannon. Later on, he was (somehow) revived by Rayman, and they are currently in a relationship. Appearance The Commander had one red eye and one green eye. He also had bright orange hair that went all over the place. An arm cannon with multiple tubes connected to his back was on his left hand and two large dragon-like wings sprouted from the side of the tubes. The Commander had sharp teeth like a wolf. A large belt with a Pigmask symbol was visible in between the black jacket and orange pants. Personality The Commander was a wolfaboo and weeaboo. His favorite show was Mega Babies. He loved everything Porky loved, and was a huge fan of shipping. He loved the movie Guardians of the Galaxy, and had a thing for telling people it was "TIME TO GO TO THE STORE!1!!". He thought being "random" made him cute or funny. Trivia *He called Mother Brain his "waifu". *The Commander loved the anime Hetalia, calling it "KAWAII DESU". *It is unknown how a machine turned a file on Porky's computer into a chimera. *Even though the form was never seen in the Commander's short lifespan, Porky implemented a form that made the Commander more like a troll from Homestuck with a tail and more power if he got control of any of the Elemental Crystals. *The Commander's OTP was Korky, a pairing between Porky and Kaos. He tried to make it a fad like Vorky and Sporky, but because of his short life, he never got a chance to spread the pairing. *The Commander is a bit like Leopardeon. Both of them are dead, evil, have one red eye and one green eye, and were created by Porky. *Photos of the Commander and Rayman have been leaked onto the internet. People edit these photos and replace either the Commander or Rayman with them or their OC. *He has a diary called "deep thotz abowt ramen" that has been said to be "interesting". *The Commander wrote a self-insert comic titled Mother 3: Symphony. This is about his fantasies of him being in Mother 3 and replacing Claus. *Unlike Claus, the Commander has a large variety of outfits. He usually wears a black jacket, just like Claus, but he also sometimes wears a blue or brown jacket (please note that he never wears anything under his jacket). He also sometimes wears red pants and brown shoes. He has a mask like Claus that is too large for his face and has a transparent eye piece. He has another arm cannon which simply covers a section of his arm, not covering his hand at all. **In his self-insert comic, Mother 3: Symphony, he wears his seperate arm cannon, mask, and brown jacket. He thought this would hide the fact it was a self-insert comic. *There is a Tumblr blog titled Ask the Commander. The Commander has confirmed he made this blog himself. *There are rumors that the Commander has the ability to shapeshift into a large dancing egg, named "EB". Gallery The commander by cute lulu-d3czb9p.png Claus by prinnyakarichan-d61lpny.png ugh_by_cl4u5.jpg|The image Porky used which the Commander would become if the got control of any of the Elemental Crystals. (Art by CL4U5 on deviantART) tumblr_lo5lyvau2F1qc7484o1_400.jpg|the commander when he's with rayman yo the commander.png M3S-Ch1P10.png goodbye_motherphazoner_by_ask_mother3_claus-d70898c.png pixely_claus_by_squeaksystem-d7vfhm3.gif|deep deep elemental crystal.png|The Commander using the power of the Elemental Crystals even deeper elemental crystal.jpg kawaii_raymmander_by_raymantwilight-d7xpyb8.jpg|A leaked picture of the Commander and Rayman in love. eb.png|A leaked photo of the Commander in his "EB" form. Category:Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Chimeras Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:EoP